My heaven
by vronika q
Summary: Rowen meets Milliardo, falls in love with him, leaves town and comes back to find a living hell created by Milliardo. R & R, please! My first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Wing or Milliardo Peacecraft, don't sue. The setting was inspired by the movie "Silent Hill". However Rowen is an original character.

Chapter 1

While she was walking through the school corridor, she saw a pack of kids of her same age surrounding someone. She got closer to get a better view of what was happening. Clearly the kids were bullying some other kid. As she got closer she heard the desperate screams of a young boy. The malicious laughter of the boys turned to a frightful silence. Some started running away from the scene, others just stood, staring at the boy…But finally Rowen saw what had been going on. A boy, about fourteen, with platinum blonde locks and baby blue eyes came out of the crowd of boys. The pencil stabbed in his hand was the first thing she noticed. She almost went through a black out; she started screaming for help. The other kids just ran away and Rowen and Milliardo were left alone in corridor. She looked at him again, she knew she would faint. But since the boy had ceased to scream and had fainted himself, it was up to her to carry him to the nurses' office.

Rain and thunder were heard from outside. It was after school, and Rowen was sitting in the hospital's waiting room, staring down at the patterned floor. Her brown hair covered her face. What was she doing in this place? She had just come from a very far away place; a city. This small town wasn't at all like her other home had been…

It was her first day in school and there had been already a strange incident. She knew this town was bad news. But why was she in a hospital waiting for someone she didn't even know? Her thoughts were interupted by the slamming of doors. A woman carrying a baby girl and more people behind came rushing through the waiting room. A nurse led the way to Milliardo's room. The woman with the girl looked like the boy's mom. The other people stayed in the waiting room. Rowen stared at them. They looked so weird. They were all dressed in black, and had long black capes. Rowen suddenly noticed that among them was the principal of her school.

It the principal a while but she finnally noticed her and walked towards her, slowly and firmly, marking every step. Rowen looked up, and tried to smile. " You will be rewarded with God's goodness and light" said the woman.

'...God's goodness and light? Haha, good joke'' thought Rowen. Rowen kept looking at her, not knowing what to say.

"It was very generous what you did to Milliardo Peacecraft this afternoon. And I am surprised you are here" the woman said, softening her tone.

"Well, I couldn't leave him there…" she tried to find the words to say, but she found it hard to talk.After all she had been waiting about two hours in that waiting room.

"It's very good what you have done. You have already proven me that you are a good girl. I hope my good judgment does not fail me. Remember always believe In the faith" she said this last sentence in a calm but firm way. However, to Rowen the woman was babbling. She had understood what the woman had said, but this had no meaning right now. This was a small town, and having impressed the principal, a very influential figure in this town, was excellent if she didn't wan to get in any trouble. But who cared right now? All she could think about was the boy, okay the slightly cute boy, and that pencil stabbed through his hand.

The nurse came out again, this time without the mother, who had apparently stayed in the boy's room.

"Is he alright" asked the principal in a cold, manner to the nurse, finally drawing attention from Rowen to the nurse.

"He's fine he just needs some rest".

"And when will he be coming home?".

"Oh soon enough, thank God the pencil didn't go through any veins" said the nurse.

Rowen noticed the principal reaction. It was so strange. As if she wasn't happy for him. If she was so religious Rowen had expected her to be happy.

Suddenly the doors of the room opened, Rowen was startled by the noise, but she was especially chocked to see the boy dressed in hospital clothes, with a smile on his face. His mom hurried after him.

" You were right mom, she stayed all this time waiting for me" said the boy looking and refering to Rowen. As his mother was about to hold him he hurried to Rowen. Rowen stood up. The boy who was running toward her, slipped a bit and fell to the floor. You know when people wear those weird hospital clothes, they don't wear undies...

It was the first time Rowen had seen...well that.

Milliardo stood up, his face was red, but he managed to make it all seem cool and casual with that little smirk of his. He looked at Miriam, the principal and gave her a little nutty smile.

"Hey, I've always wanted to be a porn star. This is a good start"

The principal's eyes grew wider, she wanted to kill him, she really did.

Rowen stood looking at him. She was shocked, and her face was red as a tomatoe.

"Yeah, I know I'm sexy" he said, giving out that little smile of his again, and he turned away to his room.

Rowen was still standing up, looking at him walking toewards his room. She was still red, a bit embarrassed and didn't know what would happen next.

Authors note: That's it for the chapie, I will post more soon. And please review!!!! This is my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Gundam Wing, or Milliardo Peacecraft, or Silent Hill, don't sue.

Author's note: I kinda changed the ages of the characters in this chapter, in the last they were supposed to be about 10, but teenagers are much more fun to use! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, I think it's better that the last chapter. But it will get better, I promise.

Chapter 2

Rowen was called to the office next day. "Jesus, what now?" she though. her first day had been enough to make her hate the place, and she already hated the small town environment. She went inside the office, and a young secretary led her to the principal's room.

The old lady was there, Miriam.

"Sit down" she said. Rowen did so without a question. The lady kept her standing position. Miriam was looking at her. Intimidating her. Well, at least she was trying. Rowen wasn't easily intimidated. The lady was freaky without a question but it took more to intimidate her.

"Do you believe in God?" The question took her by surprise. 'Great she's one of those religious freaks' though Rowen. Rowen believed in God, however she was not particularly devoted to the Church. "Yes I believe in God, Madame". It was better to keep the church thing out of it.

"And do you pray for his goodness?"

"Yes I do" she said without having to lie.

"I understand you are new in this town. But if you want to avoid troubles you must learn the proper conducts. What is right, and what is wrong."

Rowen was a bit scared now. She was beginning to understand Miriam was more influential in the town than what she though. And she knew nothing could go wrong in front of Miriam. But most of all she was afraid and even angry at having to deprive herself of the liberties she once had in her previous home. Rowen was scared at what Miriam would deprive her from doing...

"You know that boy you helped?" The lady started to walk slowly to one side of the room.

"That was a good act. An act of compassion" she said these last words slowly, but gently. "However,", this was the part Rowen feared.

"I must warn you that boy is...well...rather odd" she said, her tone was more serious now, more angry and darker. "Believe me child, I know what I'm saying, I am his aunt after all."

_'His aunt? A very mean and crazy aunt'_ she though.

"But I think you shouldn't be with him." she said as she finally stopped just a few feet in front of her. "That boy is an omen, a bad influence. He is against the Church and anyone against the church is against God!" she said, in a rather angrier and darker tone.

_'FREAK!!!!' _Rowen was tense now, she was scared at the lady, that was a given. _'All this because he's against the church? wow, this woman's insane!' _she thought.

"You must promise me that you will not be with him. he's not good. And imagine what being seen with him would do to you family's reputation. It would tare them apart wouldn't it?"

'_True enough.' _she thought. The reason Rowen had moved was because her parents thought it would be good to move in with her mother's family. Rowen's grandmother was friends with Miriam. They were the kind of people who must know everyone, except if it affects their image. This small town was all about ' reputation' and 'good image'. If any of those were affected, you were burned in the stake, literally.

So Rowen decided that even though she hated lying, this was an opportunity to increase her creativity skills.

" Yes miss Miriam, I want to do what is right" she said with a well worked smile in her face.

"And doing what's right is staying away from him" those last words were marked.

"Yes madam" Rowen replied thinking 'I'm such a good hypocrite'

"Well I am glad that you have chosen this. I knew you would understand" she said, with a smile. Rowen smiled back.

"well now, I wont keep you from your classes any longer" Rowen stood up.

"Now if that boy bothers you, be sure to tell me. You must not be seen with him, remember that" she said this as she led Rowen to the door.

"Yes madam" she said as she stood outside of the room.

" Well have a nice day miss Rhivenoldo" Miriam said as she closed the doors.

School had ended, and all the kids had ran to their houses, something Rowen wasn't used to happening back in her home, were everyone was picked up by their parents in a CAR. And that's what she was waiting for. Being picked up.

Rowen waited for about twenty minutes, and she figured her parents wouldn't arrive yet. So she figured she could wonder the school grounds, at least for a while.

The school was empty, and freaky. she didn't want to wonder alone, so she decided to go back outside. As she ran outside a hand came out of one of the rooms, caught her and pulled her towards it. Rowen instinctively hit the person when she realized it was Milliardo.

"What?" she said startled, and trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

The boy smirked. "Do you think they care that much about me?"

Rowen looked away, she was scared now, she could be caught with him, and she looked around to make sure no one was near.

"I heard her talking shit about me" said Milliardo, who had noticed her preoccupation.

"You what?" she asked, a bit startled. "How did you hear?"

"I snuck up in the ceiling" he answered back, very casually.

"Oh really?" she said. "Well no offence but your aunt's nuts".

Milliardo laughed. "Thank God, finally someone who notices"

"How old are you?" she snapped back. "Fourteen"

"Oh, you're older than me"

"yeah, you're thirteen right?"

"Yeah...have you been stocking me?"

Milliardo smiled a bit. "No, I'm not. You're not that hot"

"Jajaja! very funny" she said, but Milliardo was really laughing.

"Hey I saved you, big boy. Remember? Oh wait, you don't. You fainted."

Milliardo stoped laughing slowly. Rowen smiled a bit. 'SCORE!' she though

"Anyway, why did you drag me here?" she asked.

"I think we might be friends" he said back.

"Friends?" she said back.

"yeah, I have a couple, you brother included"

"Trowa?" she asked.

"Yeah Trowa, surprised?"

"A bit"

"You guys are outta town, you don't believe all this crap Miriam feeds to these people. That's why I think we could be friends"

"O-kay. But I'll get into trouble."

"Most likely" he said smiling. Rowen frowned.

"I'm joking. Jesus, no I wouldn't let you and your brother get into trouble."

"Right, so how do we hang out, and talk and all that?"

"Well, we hide."

"Okay"

"Give me your cell phone number, that way we could text message each other"

"So that's how this thing's gonna work?"

"Look, if you don't want to be my friend that's okay" he said, in serious tone.

"No way!" she said. Milliardo smiled back.

"I saved you, I need you around"

"Why?"

"Because, one day you will save my ass"

A/N: Anyway, please review! This is my first story, I need to know how it's going.


End file.
